Anything But Average-Book 1 Weak and Rising
by RAINBOWSNEMESIS
Summary: Halli Mara Potter isn't your normal witch nor shadowhunter she survived the killing curse and defeated the dark lord at age 1. Read through all of Halli's troubles the shadow world and wizarding world's weight is on one poor girl's shoulders. Female Harry. This is the remake of my original Anything But Average hopefully it has been improved.
1. Chapter 1

"HALLI WAKE UP" yelled my friend Isabelle Lightwood.

"Kay coming in just a minute" I yelled back. I groggily got out of bed and walked down the stairs of the New York Institute for shadowhunters. That reminds me. My name is Halli Mara Morgenstern/Potter. Yep you read that right two different last names for two different worlds, but that reason readers is for another time. I am the elven year old daughter of Valentine Morgenstern and Lilly Potter. I have red hair and dark grey eyes I inherited the hair from my mother and the eyes from my father. In the wizard world I am known as the one who lived a Potter to be exact to the shadowhunter world I am an orphaned nephilim know one really knows exactly who my parents are.

Now back to my life after that confusing explanation of my life. I saw Izzy or Isabelle cooking breakfast.

"Oh by the angle Isabelle Lightwood step away from whatever your cooking. I am sick of your cooking literately i throw up after every meal you cook" I say. Jace and Alec come walking in right after my rant. Jace runs towards me and tackles me in a hug while Alec stands in the doorway giving me a grateful look. Izzy looks like she's gonna murder our cat Church. Izzy stepped away from whatever madness she was cooking.

"Why did you never tell me this?" Isabelle questioned. Me, Jace, and Alec all winced.

"Well dearest sister we didn't want to hurt your highness's feelings" Jace replied bowing.

"Don't be cocky Jace" she said deathly calm.

"Sis me, Jace, and Halli really didn't want to hurt your feelings" Alec said. Izzy sighed. I let out the breathe I didn't realize I was holding. Suddenly I heard tapping on the kitchen window. My jaw dropped to the floor.

"It's beautiful" I said in awe. A midnight blue and black owl was the cause of the noise. I let the poor creature inside. It flew over to me. The owl had a letter attached to its ankle.

**Dun, dun, dun. Hope you liked it. It might be a while till I update again.**

**REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

I looked at the letter on the envelope it said _To Miss Halli Potter 21rst room New York Institute For Shadow Hunters_. I opened it.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Ms. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Under it was a list of school supplies. This must be the Hogwarts acceptance letter oh I have to tell Magnus about this. Jace looked at the letter.

"What is this?" he asked. They all knew I was a shadowhunter though no one knew I was a witch.

"Stuff from England I have to go to school there and Iz, Alec, and Jace you have no say" I said taking the letter back. The three pouted. I just rolled my eyes so over protective. I walked out of the kitchen and got dressed. I passed Alec on the way to the institute door.

"Where are you going missy" he asked.

"Magnus why is someone worried" I said in a mocking way. Alec rolled his eyes and kept on walking to his destination.I knocked on the warlock's door. I heard a muffled scream. Clary. I took out my key to the flat. As I walked to the guest room I ran into Joceyln. I looked at her with sad eyes.

"I got my acceptance letter. That's why I'm here though how are you and Clary?" I asked. She just nodded I understood the gesture completely they were hanging in.

"Good now I will see Clary do a small memory wipe and go see Magnus" I reply.

"Of course as her younger sister you do have a complete right to see her" Joceyln said with all honesty. I walk into the guest bedroom where Magnus usually wipes Clary's memory. I see her sleeping she opens her eyes when I come in.

"Hi Angel" I say. You see I know a lot of things I shouldn't example Jonathan Fairchild being a demon child Clary and Jace being unnaturally Angel. Jace is actually a Heronalde so on and so forth. I smile then wipe her memory trying not to show weakness. I walk to Magnus's bedroom. I try to jiggle the lock it won't budge so I yell.

"MAGNUS BANE OPEN UP I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU!" I yell. I hear some crashing inside. The door opens up to reveal a very tired looking Magnus. Boy was he angry.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why did you disturb my precious beauty sleep" Magnus demanded. I rolled my eyes and handed him my letter. He can be so over dramatic some times. Magnus quickly scanned over the letter.

"I want you to meet me in-front of my flat on your birthday so I can buy you everything you need plus some consider it a birthday present and congrats on getting in" he says. I smiled of course orders first congratulations second.

"Anything you say Mr. Bane" I tease. He scowls Magnus hates that nickname.

"Shoo shoo I have some beauty sleep to catch up on" he says. I shake my head and walk out of the apartment.

"Come here princess". I freeze. That voice belongs to one person my father.

"Valentine come out you know I'm not the one for playing games" I yell. I hear a low chuckle to my right.

"Just like your mother one to cut to the chase" he says.

"Disgusting don't need to hear about that night that's just TMI" I say disgusted. Suddenly a demon lurches at me.

"Eve" I yell. My seraph blade appears in my hand. The demon just laughs.

"You can't kill me I am a greater demon" it says. I roll my eyes why papa why? I can't kill him true but hey I can apparate oh wait illegal right plan b run. I sprint off toward the institute. Surprisingly the demon doesn't follow me. I arrive at the institute and yank the door open.

"Safe" I whisper. I ride up the elevator like nothing ever happened.I reached my room and started writing my letter.

_Dear Professor M. McGonagal _

_I am pleased to accept your offer to Hogwarts._

_From Halli Potter_

One thing on my list of things to do done. Now where in the world is that owl? After I searched the entire institute Maleficent (I decided to call the owl that I mean she was so like the character from sleeping beauty) she just had to land on my shoulder. I tied the letter to her ankle and she flew off. I decided to develop my information on my encounter this morning. Let's see my father's voice a greater demon. I got attacked by a demon so definitely not a hallucination. A greater demon therefore Valentine is powerful enough to be able to travel with greater demons. His voice though it was too silent less force to it so weak. This means right now he is too weak to take over the world but still currently alive and allying with demons joy.

(Time skip warning)

Weeks pass by till it's finally the day I get my school supplies. I told Maryse to post pone my birthday party a calm shopping spree was all I needed for today. I waited for only a few minutes at Magnus' house before Magnus came out glitter and all.

"Come on Halli I will be apparating us there" he told me. I nodded and grabbed on to his arm.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok** **so** **first** **I** **have a very important message. I am so very sorry that I haven't posted in a while and I can not** **promise a constant schedule as I'm currently writing an original work. I will try to write this story more often but I can't say that you'll get an update every week or anything. Second item of discussion those who read the most recent chapter you saw Magnus apparate and I will be putting Magnus as a wizard a very powerful one. Thank you to those who favorited and followed it means a lot. Please review I desperately need feedback on what I can improve on cause I know my work is bad so I want to make it better for all of y'all reading it. Thank you so much for the reading and I hope you enjoy it.**

By the Angel I hated apparation. I was bent over trying to hold my breakfast in.

"Come on slow poke it's time to go shopping" Magnus exclaimed excitedly.

"One more moment Magnus so that I don't puke on your overly sparkly shoes" I said. I stood up and successfully didn't puke. Point 1 Halli point 0 apparation

"Ok now we can go. So how about Madame Malkin's Robes For All Occasions. They make wonderful school robes but then Twilfit and Tatting's for formal and casual robes. We have to have you looking the best" Magnus eccentrically said. I looked at him with one eyebrow raised. He turned towards me and saw the look I was giving him.

"What?! No one that's in connection with me will look like a walking trash can." He explained. Of course Magnus cause everyone you know has to be in sparkly bright expensive garments I thought. Of course I didn't say that out loud Magnus may love me but he's not above the use of minor curses.

"Ok sure..." I said speculatively. We walked into Madame Malkin's a blond boy was getting fitted.

"Ugh do not poke me women my father will hear about this and he will not be happy" the boy said. I studied the pale figure he had platinum blond har and striking blue grey eyes. He had a pointed nose and a haughty look on his face. I immediately decided that I didn't like this boy.

"Oh dear I'd hoped we would have avoided their family seems not. That is Draco Malfoy he is a pureblood supremacist and someone you do not want to associate with." Magnus told me looking at Draco. I knew he was right that boy looked and sounded like nothing but arrogant trouble.

"Don't worry I would have never dreamed of associating with him, he looks like he would be given the world if he cried" I reassured. Magnus laughed.

"Yeah he probably would be given the world if he cried" Magnus replied. I looked back to Draco and noticed he was done. We then got my measurements for my school robes and continued our shopping.

(Warning time skip ahead)

A few hours and several shrinking charms later we were headed to our last shop, Ollivanders. We walked into the cozy store. At first Mr. Ollivanders did not come but after a couple of minutes Mr. Ollivanders hurried up to the front of the store.

"Ah Halli Potter your parents got their wands from here what seems like only a day ago. Lily had a lovely willow 10 3/4 inch swishy wand nice for charms and your father on the other hand had an 11 inch mahogany that was pliable and excellent for transfiguration." the old man said.

"You Ollivanders do know your wands quite well I remember getting my from you father and he told me all about the wands that my parents owned" Magnus told Mr. Ollivander. He started explaining how the wands choose their owner and I decided to look around. The shop was warm but not to warm behind the counter were rows and rows of shelves all containing long boxes. After he explained wands to me he went to go get some. We tried multiple wands until Ollivander pulled out a long black box from the back. I picked it up and felt a surge of energy and positivity, I quite liked this one. I swished it around and warm light filled the room.

"Hmm very interesting looks like the wand has chosen you Miss Potter" Ollivander said.

"What's interesting about this wand Mr. Ollivander" I asked confused as to why he said that it was very interesting.

"It seems Miss Potter that your wand has twin cores with a wand that did that" he answered pointing to my lightning scar. Magnus stiffened next to me.

"Thank you Mr. Ollivander now Halli and I must be on our way she has a birthday party to attend" Magnus rushed. He grabbed my arm and walked out of the shop. He dragged me to the end of Diagonally and pulled me close. In a swoosh he apparated us out of Diagonally and next to his apartment.

"Ignore Ollivander Halli he's dead and even if he was alive he can't hurt you now cause of the twin cores" Magnus reassured me.

"Magnus never assume someone is dead until you see their body and if what you said was true then he can't hurt me so you have no reason to worry" I told him.

"Yeah yeah your right now come along sweetie we are going to get a mani pedi" Magnus said dragging me to his car.

**Remeber to review it means a lot to me. Thank you guys so so much for reading hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
